You are under arrest!
by SorayaNoYouko
Summary: Naruto is a cop and Sasuke is from Yakuza. You know what this means :) - SasukeXNaruto Yaoi Action Guns Blood


Character profile

Uzumaki Naruto – 22 years old:

A young officer and a newly formed police of the Konoha district that is great with children and the elderly. Always help those in need and Always working cheerful. though always carry a gun in uniform hardly ever used it, he prefers to solve problems by talking or using the bat but when he decides to use the gun he never misses his target. His Always lunch in the same place: Ichiraku Lamen.

Uchiha Sasuke – 26 years old:

A young Yakuza leader who seems to not feel afraid of anything. Sasuke is a great leader and can get easy money through illegal transactions, rich and powerful Sasuke goes unnoticed by many people on the street who mistakes him for a great businessman. All women wants him. Everything he wants to have he will have in one way or another.

Sai – 25 years old:

Sasuke advisor on matters related to business, he does not show much emotion. Intelligent and cold Sai think he would be a better leader than Sasuke. Plans to kill Sasuke and becomes the new Yakuza leader. He loves draw and will use that in his favor.

FIRST OF ALL: SORRY FOR MAY BAD ENGLISH, IM A BRAZILIAN GIRL WHO LOVES YAOI!

XXX: AAAAAA –normal speak

XXX: (AAAAAA) –thinking

*- actions

((AAAAAA)) -me explaing something

**Youre under arrest!**

It was a sunny day in the city of Konoha with a young police helping an old lady to take her shopping bags in front of her house.

Old lady: Thanks so much *with a smile on her face

Naruto: I just did my job, have a nice day.

Uzumaki Naruto is a young officer and a newly formed police of the city and everyone in the Konoha district knows him and his gentle hearth.

Naruto was walking down the street when he heard shots being fired. The shots came from a building that was under construction and the local was known to be an area of gangsters and very dangerous, not many people go there.

Naruto rushes to the scene and sees a group armed with katanas and they were going against a well-dressed man wearing a suit who appears is injured.

Naruto: Police! Freeze! *with his gun in hand

Man1: Lets get out off here! Its the police!

Man2: Yeah! We already killed him!

The group runs off thinking they had killed the man.

Man3: (I will report this to the boss). *run too after get a good look at Naruto

Naruto ran after the group but when he saw the wounded man he decides to help him. The young, in addition to using an expensive suit, had a wound that does not stop bleeding in the abdomen.

Naruto: Hang in there! * caught the man in his arms and runs to a hospital

The young man was able to open his eyes a little and saw Naruto's face while he was carrying but soon enough he closes his eyes but he still could hear the voice of the policeman asking him to endure, not to give up,to open his eyes and others setences like that.

When the young man finally manages to open his eyes he realize he was in a hospital and next to him a man was smilling.

Sai: Thanks godness Sasuke-sama! Youre finally awake! *smile in his face

Sasuke: What happened Sai?

Sai: It was a trap for you sir. We have been cheated, there was no business in that place for our clan. They wantad to kill you,máster!

Sasuke:... How did I get to the hospital?

Sai: A officer bring you here. And made some questions to me, of course I lied and made him think it was a robbery. Maybe this officer is an idiot one because he did not recognize you or he is easy to be fooled.

Sasuke: Yeah...He was na idiot. For sure...*looking at the window

Sai: I will say to the orthers that youre fine,máster. *go out of the room

Outside the hospital there was a group, its was the same group who attacked Sasuke in the building.

Man1: Sorry boss...we failed...

Man2: Forgive us! This will never happen again!

Sai attack them and killed them with a short sword.

Man3: Wait boss! There was a cop! *going back and really afraid of Sai

Sai: Young, blond,blue eyes and three marks on each side of the face?

Man: Ye-Yes how do you know?

Sai kills the third man too, clean his sword and go back to the hospital: (I will find who he is and I will kill him for screwing my plan!)

A few weeks have passed...

Sasuke was inside a limousine when he saw a man with a bag running like crazy all the street down with a cop right behind him.

Sasuke: He is... *looking at the policeman

It was Naruto and he managed to catch the bag thief and handcuffed him. Naruto returned the bag to a young woman and took the thief to the police station.

Naruto: You are under arrest! You may go silence, everthing you say can go against you. You can have a lawer, if you dont have money for one the State will pay one for you. *while taking the thief to the Police Station.

Sasuke closes the window of the limousine and speak to the driver.

Sasuke: find out who is this cop.

Driver :Yes sir.

A few days have passed on...

Sasuke was working in his office when Sai comes in with an envelope.

Sai: the information you wants,máster.

Sasuke: give it to me and out.

Sai: Yes,Sasuke-sama *give to him the envelope and go out

Sasuke opens the envelope and begin reading the informations and looks at the photos taken of him ((photos of Naruto with normal clothes,he in his unifform,he going out of the shower,him with some kids and him smilling))

Sasuke: Uzumaki Naruto *looking at one photo in his hand

Sai, in somewhere dark, opens an envelope: Sorry Sasuke, but I didnt give you all the infformation about Naruto *with an evil smile in his face.

More days have pass...

Naruto was having lunch in the Ichiraku Lamen when Sasuke enters and sits right next to him.

Sasuke: are you Uzumaki Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah, thats me! *looks at Sasuke

Naruto: aaaahhh! You are the guy I saved a few months ago!

Sasuke: Yes, it was me. Id like to thank you.

Naruto: Dont worry! Its my job to protect the weaks *with a pure smile

Sasuke: Weak? * with a vein in his head bouncing

Naruto finish his lamen: Well...I have to go back work. Go home using another route, okey? Bye *go out of the restaurant

Sasuke: I will show him who is weak...*break a class in his hand

It was already night when Naruto returned to his apartment after a day's work when a hand with a piece of cloth cover his nose and mouth.

Naruto Pass out.

When Naruto wakes up he sees that he was tied on a bed and Sasuke was looking at him. Naruto had his shirt open and the pants were a little too open.

Naruto: What are you doing?

Sasuke: showing who is the weak one *kiss Naruto and touch his chest

Naruto turns red, at first he resisted but then he started reciprocate the affection Sasuke gives it to him.

Naruto: No...stop...Thats is wrong...

Sasuke: Do you want me to stop? * putting his hand underneath the pants of Naruto

Naruto: I...aaaaahhhh!

Sasuke: Tell me to stop then I will stop...*kiss Naruto chest

Naruto: No...I...*dont completed the sentence because Sasuke kiss him

Sasuke continues and dont let Naruto finish sentences and then he takes off his pants and his underwear from him.

Naruto: No! Dont look! *red

Sasuke: You sure have a nice body...*kissing Naruto on the neck

Naruto: No...I...dont...do...please...this...aaaahhh! * surrendered to pleasure

Sasuke: I will make you feel the Heaven and then I will drag you to abyss with no turn back * unzips his pants

Naruto: Wait! Dont! This is my firs...AAAHHHH!

Sasuke penetrates Naruto and start moving.

Naruto: aahhh...aaahhh...ahhh...

Sasuke: Damn! You are really tasty!

Naruto: dont...aaaaahhhh...say that! Aaahhh...*covered in pleausure

Sasuke: Soon I will...

Naruto: Me too...ahhh!

The two indulged in a night of pure pleasure and then the sun goes out.

Naruto awoke in his apartment: So...It was a dream after all * to get out of bed he falls to the ground with a huge ass and back pain

Naruto rise and with some difficult goes to the shower: It was not a dream at all!

Naruto after finished dressing up he goes to work but still with a little pain on his body and in the Police Station Naruto saw a photo of Sasuke in a poster saying that he was the leader of the Yakuza Clan and its very dangerous. They have a poster of Sai too on the wall.

Naruto: No...That can not be true... *dont wanna to believe it

Naruto now was making his rounds and try to convince himself about Sasuke being the enemy when he passed a dark alley and a hand grabs him by the arm and drags him into the alley. It was Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hello officer, I have a complain *smirk

Naruto: Y-You! * tries to draw his gun but Sasuke was more fast and with a kick puts Naruto down on the ground.

Sasuke: You did not ear my complain officer-san... my complay is that you didint give to me enough pleasure yestarday...* holding Naruto's hair

Naruto: Stop it! Youre a Yakuza!

Sasuke: You finally figure it out but now its too late *begin to undress Naruto

Naruto: No! Dont!* writhing

Sasuke: Stop move! I know you want me!

Naruto: Th...thats not true!

Sasuke: Oh yeah? *stands up*

Naruto stands up too with his gun on hands and aiming Sasuke but he is now half undress

Sasuke: Shot me.

Naruto: W-What?! *surprised

Sasuke. Shot me. Im the villan,right? The Yakuza boss.

Naruto: I...*confused

Sasuke walks until Naruto and put his gun in his head.

Sasuke: Just shot.

Naruto: I...I...I cant...*drops the gun...

Sasuke grabs Naruto face: Good boy *kiss him

Naruto reciprocates the kiss.

Sasuke: I will give you a reward *puting his fingers in Naruto mouth

And right there in the alley Naruto gave it to Sasuke.

And weeks have passed again. Naruto and Sasuke continued to meet each other in secrets, sometimes in the work schedule of Naruto and sometimes at night in a luxury hotel or in Naruto apartment.

But the happiness of the two would be short lived because Sai put his plan into action.

Naruto was working at the police station when he get a call saying that there were children in an abandoned building and they were stuck there.

Naruto, without thinking twice, warns that he is on his way there and hangs up but on the other side of the was Sai with a cold smile.

Sai: Now my plan begins.*with na evil smirk

Naruto was walking by the abandoned building looking for lost children when a shadow appear behind him and hit him in the head. Naruto lost consciousness and when he wake up he realize that was tied in a chair and Sai was right in front of him smiling.

Naruto: you...you are...*remembers the poster at Police Station

Naruto: You are Sai...from Yakuza...*his head hurts and he is bleeding

Sai: Jo...so you know who I am but you dont know what Im going to do...* Sai whispers something in the ear of Naruto

Naruto is very surprised now.

Naruto: You cant do that!

Sai: Yes I can and I will. I will use you as a bait for Sasuke comes out and I will kill him with my hands.

Naruto: You bastard! *when Naruto said that to Sai he punch in on the stomach

Sai: Do not make me beat you in your beautiful face, would be a pity to spoil your cute face and a loss for me too because you will bem y pet after I kill Sasuke and becames the new leader of the Yakuza. * holding Naruto's hair as he told him about his plan with an evil face.

Naruto: (Please Sasuke...dont come or try to save me...) * Seeing the number of gunmen who receive orders from Sai before he lost consciouness again.

Sasuke was worried because Naruto didnt contact him so he start looking for him in places he used to go or be when an arrow with a message on the cable passes right in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke. What the fuck?! *angry

Sasuke removed the note that was on the arrow and read it, the next second he was so angry, so angry that appeared behind him an image of an Japanese God of War.

Naruto begins to regain consciousness thanks to the screams and shots somns he was listening but only when he opened his eyes completelyhe saw Sasuke untying him of the chair.

Naruto: Sasuke...why Didi you have come?

Sasuke: Idiot! Of course I would come to save someone important to me!

They hear the sound of someone clapping, it was Sai.

Sai: That was na exciting reunion of lovers *with a gun in hand

Sasuke: You! It was you all along!

Sai: To bad you did not notice it before *with a smile

Sasuke had something concealed in his hand, appeared to be a small device with a red button on the end and Naruto notice that.

Sasuke: I didnt think it was you but I have come prepared *presh the button

Very close to Sai an explosion occurs and him falls on the ground,injured,but alive.

Sasuke now puts a gun on Sai head: Good night forever,Sai

Naruto: Wait! * was able to stand and hold the arm of the Sasuke who had the gun

Sai looks at Naruto now.

Naruto: Do not kill him ! You're not like that ! The Sasuke I know prefer to talk to kill !

Sasuke looks at Naruto and put down the gun: Tsc...

Naruto bends down to Sai to speak with him: You are inteligente, Sasuke always tells me that. You are responsible for almost all the trades and comerce. Please help Sasuke because he knows nothing of accounts or math. *smiling at Sai

Sasuke: Hey!

Sai: Why are you helping me after I did to you?

Naruto: Because I know you wants to be a great leader like Sasuke, you admire him.

Sasuke now looks at Sai.

Sai:... now its too late for me.

Naruto looks at Sasuke: Give him a second chance.

Sasuke: Say what?! I will never...* sees that Naruto looked at him with a face of dog abandoned in the rain

Naruto: Please? * eyes shining

Sasuke: Fine. But if he betrays me again I will not think twice before sending it to hell!

Naruto: Thanks Sasuke * having said that Naruto is knocked unconscious

Sai and Sasuke: Naruto! *really worried about him

When Naruto regains consciousness he sees that he was in a hospital bed with a strong headache and a bandaged head.

Sasuke: Finally you are awake, baka. * sitting on a chair side the bed

Naruto: Hello for you too Sasuke.

Outside of Naruto's room a doctor was talking to Sai.

Doctor: He was lucky, just a mild head injury and some broken ribs. Very little injury to a ungly crashed car as you have described.

Sai: Just Lucy I guess. *with some bandages in his face

The doctor walks out to continues his work in the hospital.

Sai looks through the glass door of the Narutos room: He is really very Lucky. *with a sencire smile

Naruto and Sasuke were laughing inside of the room.

The End.


End file.
